Rojos Rizomáticos
by Anzillu Tiamatu
Summary: Anarky rival de Batman viajará a otra dimensión para pedirle ayuda a Deadpool para derrotar en principio a su archienemigo y así proseguir con la Liga de la Justicia, de donde cuenta con la ayuda de Megan. Pero cosas entre medio podrían más que estorbar. Para este fanfic en particular habrá continuidad según si hay interesados, saludos.
1. Capítulo Primero

**Capítulo 1** **  
** **Mezclando rojos en negro**

Otro libro se apilaba en el escritorio de Wilson Wade, sus riquezas lo habían llevado a querer experimentarse en otras áreas del vivir; siempre luchando y potenciando su cuerpo, sintió hacía varios meses como el llamado de otro tipo de Acción era necesario corriendo por sus venas ¡Leer! Así es. En su cotidianidad de mercenario se sintió vacío, amaba ganar dinero y seguiría siendo su adicción pero, más de una vez sentía como ese era su centro primero-y-final de existencia, a tal punto que ni las prostitutas ya lo satisfacían. Probó de todo hasta aburrirse, y no solo hablando de prostitutas de las cuales hubo hasta travestis, y discapacitadas de todo tipo, y cada vez apuntó a lo menos codiciado por esa sociedad que Manhattan ofrecía desde que se mudó para variar los aires.

Lo bueno de las putas fue para él que, terminó acercándose a una comunidad LGTB al principio por curiosidad pero luego halló en los intercambios con los colectivos interesantes temas que jamás creyó llegar a interesarse. Por suerte, tan poco cohibido y siempre degustando nuevos terrenos, en especial por los bajos fondos que, waw, sintió que no podía sólo quedarse con esos talleres y charlas, debía ir a las fuentes y hacer sus propias conexiones ¡Y PUM! Desde entonces en los próximos catorce meses sólo se internó en su habitación a leer mucho Foucault, por lo que llegó enseguida a Deleuze y Guattari, y por ende a Spinoza y Nietzsche, había mucho por leer y en ese tiempo saltaba de un libro a otro sin terminarlos a veces pero sólo para continuarlos después; durmiendo poco y revisando videos en internet para facilitarse comprensiones que le costaban demasiado asimilar, en principio porque su mente iba muy fugaz y no toleraba leer, no hubiese podido seguir leyendo de no ser por Chalice de Alters quien Wade no dejaba de ver como Xavin, la conocida como Karolina Dean, una mujer trans con un historial muy amplio desde las invasiones skrull. Con ella se juntó a leer Franco Berardi sobre hiperexpresividad ¡Y eso era! Prestar atención le costaba por un tema de velocidad en el pensamiento.

Pero en fin, esa no era ni la punta del iceberg ya que por problemas de convivencia el mercenario terminó siendo expulsado ¿Y cómo no? Para él matar era como un paseo por el parque, era inevitable que fuese alejado de esos círculos. Pero ya solo y denuevo conversando como mucho con él mismo, decidió que…  
─Oye narrador─ dijo Wade señalándome a mi quien escribe ─Sí, tú, ey, ya deja de contar lo que anduve haciendo las últimas semanas y vamos al grano que la intro se hace esperar─ añadió como si su realidad estuviese siendo escrita por un narrador. ─Mira viejo, no tengo todo el día y ya se acabó mi pizza, no me desesperes─ concluyó su queja rodeado de muchas latas y botellas en su habitación, era de extrañarse que los vecinos aún no hayan comenzado a quejarse por las cucarachas que atraían los grasientos envoltorios del enmascarado que estaban tirados por todos lados. ¡Okay, okay, maldito Wade! Vamos al grano.

Lejos del centro de la ciudad donde Deadpool dejó una montaña de platos sucios en su fregadero, al mediodía un enmascarado posaba sobre un edificio de la ciudad. Lonnie Machin, ahora con 17 años entrelazaba sus dedos saboreando su plan. Haber viajado a otra dimensión había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para terminar con su problema de "gente murciélago" en su propio mundo, ya que en el que había hallado existía Deadpool, su próxima arma a aprovechar.

─No ha notado mi manipulación a distancia, excelente─ pensó Lonnie vestido como Anarky ─¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil manipular a alguien desde internet y tan fácilmente?─ reflexionaba a solas. Y sí, su trabajo como hacker había dado frutos, Deadpool había pasado mucho tiempo conectado a la red y eso lo hizo vulnerable; su frágil mente no fue mayor problema para el joven Machin quien supo identificar los vectores de velocidades en la mente del mercenario, y poco a poco, con sutilezas moderadas frente a la pantalla de Wade logró llevarlo hasta el camino que le permitió volunariamente al canceroso salirse de sus circuitos viciosos de conducta ¿Cómo? Había algo que Deadpool no podía esconder, su vacío existencial; para alguien como Anarky no hay mayor debilidad que esa. Por sí solo Wilson Wade terminaría buscando en los rincones de sus inconexas ocurrencias un sendero por el cual liberarse de sus redundancias.

─¿Hora de la fase-2, Lonnie?─ preguntó Chica Marciana. Así es, detrás de él estaba su nueva aliada para enfrentar a la Liga de la Justicia; la hija del Señor Marciano. Ella luego de intentar meterse en la mente de Anarky para vencerlo terminó destruyendo sus propias viejas creencias contaminadas del patriotismo estadounidense y su cultura belicosa, dualista y moralista. Se une a Lonnie para potenciar sus causas anarquistas.  
─Así es, unidos hemos logrado que Deadpool se interese por esos autores posmodernos al punto de generar en su destruida mente nuevas conexiones con las cuales componer─ se salió de su postura en cuclillas y colocó su mano en la espalda de la verdosa joven ─ya podemos seguir adelante con lo planificado.  
─Ha sido un largo proceso Lonnie, mucho trabajo, pero te agradezco por dejarme ayudarte, siento que hemos crecido mucho juntas─ dijo la marciana abrazándole sin previo aviso. El extenuante proceso de manipular a Deadpool hacia respuestas para sus situaciones vivenciales también cambiaron al joven Lonnie quien ahora usaba ropajes femeninos y con hormonas había comenzado su propio proceso de transición de género. Al final, claro, no fue una pura manipulación sino, que en el proceso Anarky se permitió mezclarse hasta el fondo con los contenidos que le inyectó dosificadamente a Wilson Wade, mientras éste creía ir haciendo cosas por elección propia, sin ver los hilos que se movían a sus espaldas.

SEGUNDA FASE.  
3:00 AM., una noche nublada. Deadpool se disponía a realizar una expropiación de Banco para financiar sus nuevas ideas, más anarquistas, menos capitalistas; luego de haber tenido un largo historial como mercenario ya no deseaba más ser un producto del Sistema, no uno tan evidente y llano. Pero desde la azotea que planeaba su entrada inaugural no pudo dar ni un solo paso que, por atrás fue sorprendido por la presencia de una sombra. Anarky.  
─Jódeme que un superhéroe acaba de predecir lo que estaba por hacer─ expresa virando su rostro a mirar quién caminaba hacia él.  
─No, yo soy Anarky y…  
─Te ves muy sexy incluso con esa voz que, oye, también me agrada, suenas amistoso ¿O prefieres que te señale como "amistosa" ¿No vienes a que te patee el culo, no?─ se sorprende Deadpool al verlo.  
─Tú te oyes más enfocado y menos gracioso de lo que meses atrás se podía checkear dentro de los archivos de SHIELD, y no, no quiero arruinar tu noche pero, planeaba algo más grande que expropiar un banco, amigo, esas cosas ya están reterritorializadas por las autoridades así que…  
─¡Waw! Usas términos como unos autores que estoy leyendo─ interrumpió nuevamente el bocón para estrecharle la mano y luego intentar besársela.  
─Oh bueno, sí, yo también me siento afortunado de…─ quitó su mano de la palma del asesino.  
─Un momento, ¿dijiste SHIELD? ¿Me has estado espiando, eh? Dime que eres mi Fan ¡O mejor dime algo útil porque no quiero fisgones husmeando mi vida!─ Wade cambió su humor para apuntarle con un arma en la cabeza al andrógino de rojo ropaje. ─Me gusta el rojo de tu vestimenta por cierto, el narrador debería describirte más─ añadió antes de que Anarky pudiese responder nada, pero ya con un tono más amistoso.

─¿Narrador? No sé de qué hablas, pero, ey, deja de apuntarme, la verdad es que necesito de tus habilidades para derrotar a un …llámale "superhéroe" aunque sólo sea un policía con artefactos muy costosos, dinero que debería usar para salvar al mundo y no derrocharlo en jugar al autoritario justificando con su existencia cada vez más y más crimen por lo que…  
─Despacio, despacio, vas muy rápido cerebrito, yo también leí a Foucault; y para que lo sepas, ya adiviné tu jugada ¡Siiiiiiiii PUNTO para Deadpool! Has sido tú quien ha estado alterando mi sentido común en estos meses ¿eh?─ dedujo Wade.  
─Wahw, ¿cómo adivinaste?  
─Digamos que normalmente no pienso muy normal, pero me parecía raro mi repentino interés por temas complicados, ¡tú sabes! "Temas intelectuales"─ responde el mercenario dejando de apuntarle con su arma, dejando en claro que ya no se sentía amenazado por la presencia de Anarky ─Pero te seguí el juego Anarchick, no podía creer que la filosofía de esos biopolíticos y posmodernos puediese ser tan… ¡Yo! O sea, Deadpool.

La charla se alargó hasta las siete de la mañana, Wilson Wade aceptó irse con el subversivo al sentirse al fin encaminado en algo más divertido de lo que su mente jamás antes había permitido colarse hasta sus huesos. Era una nueva oportunidad para aprovechar su vacío existencial, siempre tapado en divagues y locuras, y usarlo en cosas que fuesen un reto de verdad para su alma.  
─Hemos llegado─ avisó Lonnie quitándose su atuendo de anti-villano sedicioso. El pelirrojo sin su disfraz y teñido de rubio, para los ojos de Deadpool era una hermosa chica.  
─Bien, yo no me quitaré mi máscara porque no quiero arruinarlo todo en nuestra primera cita Anarky─ bromeó el mercenario, ocultando en su pequeño chiste una verdad dolorosa de su ser, la real vergüenza que sentía por verse como un cadáver al asomar su rostro desnudo a un espejo.  
─Eres gracioso Deadpool, no tengo intensiones de ocultarte mi identidad desde hace ya un par de semanas, si quieres puedes llamarme Lonnie, o Lara, como gustes.  
─Sr. Wade, para servirle señorita─ respondió a la presentación.

Estaban en una muy improvisada base secreta que Anarky creó para movilizarse por ese mundo del Universo que Deadpool no dejaba de nombrar como "El Universo Marvel" sin razón aparente para el anarco. Ella le mostró sus planes con relación a Batman y en el proceso señalando a la Liga de la Justicia, lo que a Deadpool le recordó la iniciativa Avengers y no paró de soltar burlas para éstos de su amplio repertorio.  
─Vaya, ahora que tengo alguien como tú cerca, tengo que confesarlo, lo mal que me sentí cuando empecé a entender a Deleuze y los demás, porque por mucho tiempo ayudé a perpetuar la tiranía del Estado norteamericano en mi propia dimensión.  
─No te culpes tanto Wade, ni que hubieras podido elegir en todo ese tiempo, además, en muchas ocasiones imagino que fue para salvar al mundo de males mayores o cosas así ¿No? A mi me ha pasado con relación a Batman y, pese a todo, ese tipo jamás dejó de ser un "SWATman" a favor de la tiranía de los poderes, ejerciendo la autoridad capitalista ¡y sin siquiera cobrar por ello! Peor que un simple policía o soldado, si me preguntas. 


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Capítulo 2** **  
** **Pasiones Tristes**

Deadpool se arrepentía de no haber traído consigo a su compañera de talleres, Chalice, la aventura que estaba por emprender con su nuevo aliado interdimensional, hubiese en principio como propuesta arreglado su relación con ella, e incluso con la comunidad LGBT que dejó atrás en lo que él no dejaba de llamar "Universo Marvel" y Anarky no entendía por qué. Aún así no se fue sin dejar sus disculpas a las compañeras del colectivo, habiendo donado horas antes de partir a su misión mil dólares de sus pasadas misiones como mercenario; título que ya no sentía arraigado a sus renovaciones internas. No había dejado nunca de luchar con las velocidades de su pensamiento, continuaba opacando con chistes y divagues el abismo existencial que carcomía su mente. Lonnie Machin en este punto le era de gran ayuda, como primera motivación el anti-villano se vestía como una hermosa mujer, motivación relevante a especificar en relación al ex-antihéroe, al menos hasta que lograra deconstruir sus limitaciones interiores adheridas con el duro pegamento de sus cadenas culturales.

Llegados a Ciudad Gótica, Lonnie Machin le presentó al bocón de Wade Winston Wilson a su aliada más reciente, Megan Morse alias Señorita Marciana, quien como miembro de El Equipo tuvo conexiones con Justice League y ya no tenía nada de ello, a lo que por la misma razón era de fundamental importancia a la hora de derrotar a Superman y a su tío Detective Marciano, y a todos los demás.  
─Un gusto conocerte verdosa dama marciana tan parecida a una humana, con la que espero trabajar toda la semana, enseñarle mi katana y…─ saludó Deadpool rapeando, pero recibió un golpe en la cara por el machismo en su rima final.  
─El gusto es mío─ responde la joven frunciendo el ceño ─Anarky me contó que estás haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar esas tonterías de la categoría 'macho' así que te tendré paciencia, pero no creas que tanta─ añadió con una sonrisa para luego sí estrecharle la mano al bocaza.

Luego de mostrarle las instalaciones a Deadpool (pero no todo porque debía ganarse la entera confianza), Anarky le mostró el resto de su plan en persona para derrotar a Batman, y si todo salía bien, también al resto de la liga de justicieros pro-Sistema.  
Se trataba de una máquina que mezclaba la ciencia con la alquimia, un poderoso artefacto que debido a sus componentes exigía sacrificios, lo que en la alquimia es conocido como Ley de Equivalencia de Intercambios, entre otras denominaciones. Ahí entraba Deadpool y su habilidad de rápida regeneración. El artefacto tenía dos polos, si con ambas manos el mutante podía funcionar como nexo entre ambos, una potente descarga de energía desgarraría su carne a cambio de otorgarle a sus aliados los elementos anhelados para aniquilar a los pro-Sistema. Una persona sin las habilidades de Wade moriría, Anarky lo sabía y entre otras razones para eso necesitaba al mercenario.  
─¿Y no lo probaste con una vaca o algo así, Lonnie? Parece doloroso─ opinó Wade luego de entender cómo era que funcionaba el dispositivo alquímico.  
─Sí, pero el resultado de eso fue aquella criatura─ contestó Lonnie señalándole una celda al fondo, en un rincón oscuro; ahí yacía durmiendo una fiera interdimensional horrorosa. En una grabación de la cámara de seguridad de Anarky su aliado pudo ver al monstruo en acción. Poca inteligencia para usarlo como arma contra Batman, y peor contra Justice League.  
─Ah, pero claaaro, ya entiendo nena, necesitamos inteligencia humana─ denotó Deadpool por sí solo.  
─En este caso sí─ respondió Señorita Marciana ─Nuestra idea antes de lastimar a alguien fue buscar formas donde no fuesen necesarios sacrificios, pero al jugar con otras dimensiones, y encima tan densas… Fue cuando me dije "¡Hola Megan!" y recurrí a Constantine, un exorcista entre otras cosas, él no sabía lo alejada que había quedado de Justice League y todo eso, para ese entonces pude usar sus conocimientos en simples charlas, y hallarte.  
─Wow, wow wow, espérate ahí que yo he estado en otras dimensiones y, llegué a ver un catálogo de Los Observadores donde en el multiverso no existía esta frecuencia, la hubiese visto antes con los Deadpool Corps ¿sabes? No-no-no.─ interrumpió el charlatán.  
─Buen punto Wade, pero las investigaciones que he estado haciendo con Anarky nos mostraron que no hay un solo multiverso sino varios, imagina una torta: ésa es el multiverso que conociste a medias ¿Pero sólo hay una torta en esa panadería? Ahora sabes que no─ explicó la de verdosa piel.  
─Así es─ continuó Lonnie ─hablamos de vectores que no tienen opuestosy que siempre están en movilidad, o sea, cuando hay o no hay opuestos, no sólo hay o no hay hacia arriba y hacia abajo, no sólo hay izquierda y derecha, hacia todo sentido estos vectores se producen, tanto entre sí como por sí solos… En otras palabras, lo que nuestro lenguaje limita a juntar el Todo en la categoría "multiverso" ignora los dones del Infinito para que siempre haya continuidad, pero no lineal, no sólo hacia adelante, sino hacia todos lados al mismo tiempo, como un rizoma─ intentó complementar a las palabras de la marciana pelirroja.

Otra larga conversación se produjo y otra vez cual niño pequeño Deadpool se interesó mucho en el tema, no sólo por cuál era el tema sino por cómo sus dos aliados nuevos lo planteaban; ellos no eran moralistas ni dualistas, no tenían una sola verdad, no le molestaban con universalismos. Cuando parecía que la conversación llegaba a su final Deadpool remató con una enunciación tal vez no tan esperada…  
─Los amo chicos, no puedo esperar a experimentarme en estas nuevas propuestas aunque, la iniciación ya me señalaron lo dolorosa que va a ser… _jehj_.  
─Oh, no es para tanto Wade, gracias a Anarky yo también sentí como incrementaba mis potencias al enfocar mis dones a cosas más vitalistas ¡Rayos, mira lo que dije! Ya hablo spinoziana y todo─ le expresó Megan al pistolero ─Aún así no hemos salido de las pasiones tristes, cuando nos saquemos de encima a Justice League iremos probando─ agregó recordando que su tío representaba cierto obstáculo en sus planes, sus emociones de cariño hacia él la impulsaban a imaginarse escenarios donde debería enfrentarlo, quizá duelos a muerte, no sabía por qué pero su mente vagaba en esos laberintos lúgubres alguna que otra vez, combatiendo a sus viejos amigos, aquellos que no quisieron entenderla cuando les habló sobre las tan nombradas Líneas de Fuga con relación al sistema capitalista asimilando toda la vida hacia una inmensa muerte apocalíptica sobre los seres humanos y, en el proceso, hacia otros seres. No la entendieron cuando los abandonó, y El Equipo, en su lógica bélica dualista, la consideraron como una miembro que cayó en las oscuras garras del Mal, pero ella no podía juzgarlos por eso, ellos sólo reproducían al capitalismo en sus discursos y toma de decisiones; aún así, sabiendo eso a veces los criticaba en su mente, sentía cierto odio por ellos, por reducirla a esas lógicas en blanco y negro donde ella quedaba marcada con el facilismo de esas mentalidades maniqueas.

─Bueno, tampoco es para agradecerme Megan, son ustedes los que han adherido a mis proyectos y ya veremos cómo resulta nuestro primer intento─ concluyó Lonnie para irse a bañar, ansiaba compartir una cena con su naciente equipo de subversivos.

La mano giró la llave y la ducha se empapó del vapor de un chorro de agua caliente, era delicioso para mojar el cuerpo, Lonnie amaba los pequeños detalles de vivir; pequeñas cosas que producían tanto placer. Era algo que cambiaba su ritmo interior, necesario para poder pensar a lo grande siempre era tener la oportunidad de volver a lo más pequeño: una charla con amigos no se le daba mucho, pero ahora tenía potenciales compañeros de equipo. Las cosas marchaban lento, más que nunca entre sus planes, y eso no lo hacía ni mejor ni peor, en otra escala todo estaba funcionando, a su parecer tal y como lo deseaba.

Señorita Marciana terminaba su plática con Deadpool, le parecía un sujeto muy divertido, cómico, aunque no captaba mucho la idea del bocaza sobre un narrador que estaba escribiendo, en términos de él "un fan-fiction crossover", pero no importaba, al menos a primera vista parecía confiable y no había nada de qué preocuparse por tenerlo en la base.  
─Bueno, si todo sale bien con esa máquina, quiero que uses tu poder mental para arreglar unas cosas en mi cerebro ¿sí? No quiero molestar pero, con tu ayuda siento que podré destrabar algunas cosas que hace tiempo me vienen enojando─ finalizó la charla con ella colocando un tono de seriedad en su voz, a penas, pero lo suficiente para reiterar de lo charlado la parte que le pareció importante subrayar a modo de favor o petición.  
─Claro que sí Wade; en fin, ya me voy a dormir, que descanses, mañana tenemos mucho que checkear para tu entrada en escena─ lo saludó alejándose de la sala. Él se fue a su cuarto más que cansado por todo lo realizado.

Lonnie Machin no se esperaba a la marciana tocando la puerta para entrar al baño, pero no podía decirle que no, ella parecía necesitada. Así que por su urgencia le cedió un "pasa" y mientras se enjabonaba ella se sentó en el inodoro.

─Disculpa, es que necesitaba el W.C y además hablar contigo─ se disculpó ella.  
─Pues claro, no hay por qué atajarse Megan, ¿querías hablarme de Wade?  
─Sí, lo noto confiable, interesado de buena manera en todo esto, ¿Tú no Lara?  
─Pues sí, más de lo que esperaba luego de ver los archivos de SHIELD que tenían sobre él pues…  
Lonnie le contaba su punto de vista sobre el primer encuentro con Deadpool, Señorita Marciana no podía evitar mirar a donde una traslúcida cortina bastante empañada, le revelaba la silueta de su aliado, lo podía casi ver desnudo abajo del chorro de agua caliente. Se avergonzó. La joven se puso de pie y jaló la cadena, se subió los shorts, se giró hacia el espejo donde desde ese reflejo pudo seguir viendo a Lonnie bañarse, quitándose el jabón, ella fingiendo que seguía allí para cepillarse los dientes colocó pasta en su cepillo, intentóle responder coherente a lo que su amigo queer le decía.  
─¿Por qué te has vuelto Queer, Lonnie, qué significa en tu accionar eso?─ llegó a preguntarle al subversivo de la nada, luego de haberle seguido medio minuto sus palabras con intercambios neutrales. Lonnie soltó una leve risa por lo inesperado de eso, pero respondió sin trabas:  
─Muchos preguntarían sobre qué es lo queer, yo no lo veo así, no lo entiendo por lo que es o no es, sino por lo que se puede hacer como bien aparece en tu pregunta, amiga, ideas como las del filósofo Deleuze las toma la pensadora Judith Butler y te la nombro por si te interesa saber sobre los movimientos pos-identitarios─ comenzó su respuesta ya casi habiendo terminado su ducha ─En el anarquismo no basta con corroer las líneas de fuga del aparataje de Estado, sino que entre ésas mismas está la identificación, considero fundamental dejar de identificarnos fácilmente con los estándares de lo establecido por lo cultural, no ser fáciles de identificar, que ni nosotros mismos sepamos quiénes somos para así no limitar nuestras experiencias, vernos como potencias y no como productos de las bipolaridades lingüísticas ¿Te imaginas que al nacer una persona el doctor diga "ha nacido una potencia"? Desde nuestro nacimiento nos imponen modalidades como imagino acabas de entender, y…─ cerró la llave de la ducha, tomó la toalla que yacía sobre él y empezó a secarse.  
─Sí, ya veo, creo entenderlo mejor ahora, pero como bien dijiste, mejor iré a las fuentes, de esa autora no he leído nada, es la primera vez que la nombras con fuerza─ sin haberse cepillado se acerca a la puerta para despedirse de esa charla. ─Pero ya terminaste de bañarte y no quiero incomodar.  
─Oh claro, sí, …bueno, luego verás tú, ¡buenas noches!─ se despide Lonnie a punto de correr la traslúcida cortina. El joven subversivo se acordó cuando ella le contó como Linterna Verde le contaba de su aventura donde la Liga de la Justicia viajó en el tiempo, fueron a la Segunda Guerra Mundial a enfrentar a Hitler; y claro, ella siempre tenía anécdotas más divertidas, él desde sus cambios en variados sentidos, no ha sido más que un intelectual con los temas que le ha colocado en las charlas. Luego de tanto tiempo a lo mejor podía confraternizar más con su aliada, al menos le llamó "amiga" ese mismo día. Un buen comienzo a sus ojos, para variar.  
─Buenas noches─ contestó ella y se marchó a su habitación.  
─Rayos, alguna vez podría meter algún devenir-Deadpool y permitir más cercanías con alguna persona ¿no? Aunque sea una marciana─ pensó al oír la puerta cerrase. ─Al menos me ha contado sus sentires para con su tío, y para con el tal Superboy─ pensó luego a modo de consuelo. 


	3. Mientras tanto

**Capitulo 2 | Parte 2**

 **Movimientos aberrantes**

Mientras el trío de subversivos se disponía a darle inicio a la 'fase-2 y algo' en la Justice League un predicamento inundaba la calma de sus miembros. Question era un detective para nada tonto, a diferencia de Batman conocía los flujos del Poder en las sociedades y por ello, en el momento más crucial para los superhéroes se comenzó a convertir en la oveja negra.  
─…No podemos habilitar esa super-arma ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decidir por sobre el mundo? Al parecer no ven que nos estamos delegando una autoridad mayor que cualquier nación en el planeta─ resumió Question sus argumentos en esas finales palabras en medio del debate.  
─Salvamos a la Tierra de unos invasores alienígenas la última vez ¡Es por la seguridad del planeta, Question!─ se opuso Superman.  
─Oye amigo, no quiero bajarles lo candente a su charla pero, Question, ey, somos los buenos─ añadió Flash con tono relajado.  
─¿Decidiremos por encima de todos los pueblos de la Tierra con un arma-satélite apuntándoles y diciéndoles que es para su protección?─ se adelantó Batman poniéndose de pie para golpear la mesa ─Es un arma muy poderosa ¿qué nos hace creer que no se nos saldrá de control todo esto?─ añadió enojado ─Apoyo los argumentos de Question, no podemos dejar de ser morales con un tema así.

─¡¿"Morales" Batman?!─ Question cerró los puños ─No es un tema de moralidad, tú y tu dogma sobre el Bien, ¡es un tema de ética! El cuento de la "Inseguridad" no puede ser la excusa para justificar algo así y punto, en cierto punto estoy agradecido de que al menos uno me apoye, pero no me saques de contexto─ dejó caer la silla detrás de él.

─Oigan muchachos, no nos pongamos tan calurosos que estamos en el mismo bando─ comentó Flash algo nervioso por el agitamiento; la mayoría se ponía de pie y las miradas desprendían bastante malhumor. Mujer Maravilla apoyaba a Superman así como la mayoría allí presentes, de haber asistido Aquaman también estaría del lado de Question, pero su nacionalismo para con Atlantis lo tenía cegado en esas fechas y solo podía el detective contar con el apoyo de Batman.  
─¿Qué tanto miedo tienes al arma, Question? si respetas la democracia no tienes nada a qué temer─ lanzó Diana, obligando a Question a revelarle la verdad sobre sus creencias:

─¿Sabías que tu venerada democracia es la que genera delincuentes y demás malicias, verdad amazona? Las prisiones tienen una oscura productividad capitalista de fondo, generan delincuentes así como los hospitales enfermos─ contestó con su pregunta introductoria el ansioso Question.  
─¿Qué tipo de productividad pretende lograr el poder en las prisiones? ─intervino Kal-El frunciendo el ceño.

Y sin más, Quesion soltó la dolorosa verdad para los superhéroes:  
─Esa es una larga historia: el sistema de la prisión, quiero decir, de la prisión represiva, de la prisión como castigo, fue establecido tardíamente, prácticamente al fin del siglo XVIII. Antes de esa fecha la prisión no era un castigo legal, se aprisionaba a las personas simplemente para retenerlas antes de procesarlas, y no para castigarlas, salvo casos excepcionales. Bien, se crean las prisiones como sistema de represión, afirmándose lo siguiente: la prisión va a ser un sistema de reeducación de los criminales. Después de un periodo en prisión, gracias a una domesticación de tipo militar y escolar, vamos a poder transformar a un delincuente en un individuo obediente a las leyes. Se buscaba la producción de individuos obedientes. ─comenzó el hombre sin rostro dejando extrañados a sus oyentes, aún ellos sin saber hacia dónde iba con certeza. ─Ahora bien, inmediatamente, en los primeros tiempos de los sistemas de las prisiones quedó en claro que ellos no producían aquel resultado sino, en verdad, su opuesto: mientras más tiempo se pasaba en prisión menos se era re-educado y más delincuente se era. No sólo productividad nula sino productividad negativa. En consecuencia, el sistema de las prisiones debería haber desaparecido. Pero permaneció y continúa, y cuando preguntamos a las personas qué podríamos colocar en vez de las prisiones, nadie responde. ─prosiguió. Y así fue dejando claro el paso a paso de su punto:

¿Por qué las prisiones permanecieron a pesar de esta contra-productividad? Las investigaciones revelaban que precisamente porque de hecho producían delincuentes y la delincuencia tiene una cierta utilidad económico-política en las sociedades que conocemos. La utilidad mencionada se podía comprender fácilmente.

Question les mostró en sencillos dos pasos los hechos que nadie podría negarle allí en la discusión entre miembros de la Justice League…

"Paso Uno. Cuantos más delincuentes existan más crímenes existirán, cuantos más crímenes haya más miedo tendrá la población y cuanto más miedo haya en la población más aceptable y deseable se vuelve el sistema de control policial. La existencia de ese pequeño peligro interno permanente es una de las condiciones de aceptabilidad de ese sistema de control, lo que explica porqué en los periódicos, en la radio, en la televisión, en todos los países del mundo sin ninguna excepción, se concede tanto espacio a la criminalidad como si se tratase de una novedad en cada nuevo día. Desde 1830, en todos los países del mundo se desarrollaron campañas sobre el tema del crecimiento de la delincuencia, hecho que nunca ha sido probado, pero esta supuesta presencia, esa amenaza, ese crecimiento de la delincuencia es un factor de aceptación de los controles." Declaró mostrando las estadísticas en su holopulsera.

"Y el Paso Dos. La delincuencia posee también una utilidad económica; vean la cantidad de tráficos perfectamente lucrativos e inscritos en el lucro capitalista que pasan por la delincuencia: la prostitución; todos saben que el control de la prostitución en todos los países de Europa es realizado por personas que tienen el nombre profesional de proxenetas y que son todos ellos ex-delincuentes que tienen por función canalizar para circuitos económicos respetables, de personas que tienen cuentas en bancos, los lucros recaudados sobre el placer sexual. La prostitución permitió volver oneroso el placer sexual de las poblaciones y su encuadramiento permitió derivar para determinados circuitos el lucro sobre el placer sexual. El tráfico de armas, el tráfico de drogas, en suma, toda una serie de tráficos que por una u otra razón no pueden ser legalmente y directamente realizados en la sociedad, pueden serlo por la delincuencia, que los asegura." Remató dejando a todos enojados por las obvias razones, más allá de lo que había dicho, él estaba criticando el Sistema que ellos como superhéroes defendían. Ya comenzaba a oírse como un villano. Típico de Question, por su dedicación y don de investigador.

Si agregamos a eso el hecho de que la delincuencia sirve masivamente en el siglo XIX y aún en el siglo XX a toda una serie de alteraciones políticas tales como romper huelgas, infiltrar sindicatos obreros, servir de mano de obra y guardaespaldas de los jefes de partidos políticos, incluso de los más o menos dignos. Aquí en especial hablando precisamente de Francia, en donde todos los partidos políticos tienen una mano de obra que varía entre repartidores de propaganda hasta los aporreadores o matones, mano de obra que está constituida por delincuentes. Así tenemos toda una serie de instituciones económicas y políticas que operan sobre la base de la delincuencia y en esta medida la prisión que fabrica un delincuente profesional, posee una utilidad y una productividad.  
─¿Terminaste con tu blasfemia, Question?─ se enojó el kriptoniano.  
─Sabía que dirías eso, qué más da, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado de todos modos ¡Mátense!─ concluyó Question con esas palabras y dándole la espalda a todos se marchó; Batman intentó persuadirlo con una mano al hombro, pero el detective de un brusco movimiento lo hizo a un lado y siguió su camino, lejos de los miembros.

El paladín-oscuro se quitó su capucha de hombre-murciélago y con furia apuntó su dedo contra Superman:  
─Deberías analizar más lo que acaba de ofrecernos Clark, no puede írtelas por el mundo jugando a Dios─ declaró Bruce Wayne.  
─Oh, mira quién habla ¿No eres tú el que va por Ciudad Gótica impartiendo justicia por mano propia? Tú no respetas las leyes y esperas imponer tu verdad aquí en una postura de la que no tienes idea ¿o no?─ se defendió el hombre de acero levantando su tono de voz.  
─Tal vez tengas razón en algo Clark, no había pensado lo mucho que mi moral impone sobre otros una verdad dogmática, bien, lo puedo manejar, ¡pero tu verdad absoluta está colocándose encima del planeta Tierra como satélite de destrucción a un nivel nuclear!  
─¡Bruce, maldita sea! Nosotros protegemos la Tierra─ exclama Kal-El.  
─¿Ah sí, Clark? Pues ya no estoy seguro de eso, quizá ya hemos dejado de ser "los buenos" para competir con Luthor y su utopía megalómana, donde Justice League pretende tener el control total de todo y a la vez considerarse una liga de justicieros─ culminó Bruce con un gutural tono lleno de indignación en su voz, para colocarse su máscara y marcharse sin más, al plasmar un silencio brutal entre los miembros presentes; la mayoría de los miembros.


	4. Capítulo Tercero

**Capítulo Tercero** **  
Más allá del Bien y del Mal**

Deadpool despertaba de un cómodo sueño, "sueño húmedo" para ser exactos, otra vez había soñado con una orgía donde aparecían Rogue (y por ende la hermosa Muerte), Storm, Jean Grey, Leonor Silvestri, Black Widow, Emma Frost y quizá (pues ¿cómo saberlo?) Mujer Invisible, lo extraño era anexar a esa ensalada de carnes calidad 'belleza eurocéntrica estereotípica del status quo' a… Cable y Wolverine, ¡vaya ineptitud sería de su parte agregarlo a su diario íntimo!

─Muy tarde narrador, lo he subido a Fakebook, ¿cómo la ve?─ me vuelve a contestar a mí como si en su plano yo existiese siquiera ¿No podrías al menos fingir que no estoy, Wilson? Digo, por el bien de quien nos lee.  
─Bien, bien, bien, como sea, nadie leerá mis redes sociales, además desde que encontré el canal Devenir Videos en MewTube –donde todos suben tonterías de gatos, por cierto- ya no escribo cosas muy alentadoras para mis seguidores─ me responde, es decir –quiero decir- se responde hablando solo ─y con 'seguidores' me refiero a mis empleadores ja ja, qué nostalgias, … rayos, me volveré pobre si continúo divagando con Anarky─ concluyó habiéndose quitado todo el pijamas para así entrar al baño desnudo a defecar.

En el ala Este de la guarida, o Base Secreta (según Megan), ahí estaba Anarky, ya uniformado con la ropa roja que le inspira voluntad de poder, energía en pro de sus potencialidades, como si fuese mentira es una clara forma de espiritualidad, una para nada trascendental, sino una espiritualidad de la Inmanencia. Lonnie se encontraba en el laboratorio, haciendo los últimos ajustes, muy pronto contarían con varios escuadrones de demonios a su favor, seres infernales canalizados para derrotar a la Liga de la Justicia, claro que desde ojos moralistas su plan era macabro:  
¿Cómo alguien puede decir estar haciendo obras de bien si apela al Mal?  
Pero esa es una pregunta limitada, una que haría Superman, o sea alguien que intuye "demonios" como "maldad" dando por hecho un montón de cosas y descartando muchas más; es por eso que Señorita Marciana tiene un nuevo apodo para Kal-El, "Super Hombre" no le queda nada bien, pues "Super-Yo" es más exacto, dijo, ya que compartía las mismas filosofías que sus nuevos aliados, liberadoras a gran escala.

─Al fin despiertas, Megan, buenas tardes─ saluda Lonnie a su verdosa compañera de equipo; en efecto, se habían quedado todos hasta bastante más tarde, por lo que se levantaron después del mediodía. ─Ese café se ve muy rico.  
─Sí, lo compré ayer, es el mejor que venden a seis cuadras ¿Quieres, Lara?─ ofreció ella muy amable, pues lo veía (a su amiga) muy intenso metido en su trabajo.  
─No, gracias, comeré luego, ¿sabes si Wilson ya está despierto?  
─Pues sí, la verdad terminé viéndolo desnudo antes de tiempo, salió corriendo del baño asustado de ver un 'shoggoth' dijo, me parece, sólo tenía puesta su máscara y sinceramente al entrar a verificar, ¿quieres saberlo, enserio?─ comentaba ella.  
─Wilson se asustó de ver su propia popó en el WC, ¿verdad?  
─Vaya, Lara, ¿cómo lo supiste?─ se sonrió la marciana, pero la mirada graciosa de Lonnie le dejó clara la obviedad del asunto y ella cayó en cuenta ─Bueno, la verdad que podía esperarse eso de él jaja, sí, llegué al baño para encontrarme con su excremento aún sin irse por el caño, mi análisis informal de sus heces es… que come muchos burritos y chimichangas, de seguro.

Pasó una hora.  
Los últimos tornillos apretados quedaban ajustados, los cristales alineados; Anarky tenía todo preparado, no sería un experimento científico ni un ritual o ceremonia espiritual, pero sí ambas a la vez, tan contrarias que a muchos les parece resulta una cuestión de grados para el subversivo.  
─Veo que ya terminamos, al fin─ dijo Megan secando el sudor de su frente. ─Ahora denoto mejor lo que explicabas anteayer, no hay opuestos definitivos, no hay dualidad, sino que todo aparente absoluto está plagado de su aparente opuesto, por lo que no hay blanco-y-negro sino blancos-y-negros, o sea, matices, es una cuestión de grados─ profirió la marciana.  
─Vaya, vaya, mientras yo pareciera saber más, tú me muestras como lo mío no es más que puro discurso, Megan, qué hermosura, tú asimilas, te haces uno con los saberes, tienes devenires, cuando no atrapas por lo discursivo es porque tu cuerpo ya hizo el proceso en otros formatos; más que interesante ¿no lo crees?─ lanzó una reflexión arbitraria el de rojo vestir.

─¡Hola'hola!─ apareció Deadpool interrumpiendo la charla ─Veo que esa cosa ya está terminada ¿no? Me alegro, tengo ganas de ver como todo este entramado de relacionamiento converge en un sentido para nuestras vidas, uno que nos haga sentir vivos al máximo─ dijo lleno de euforia.  
─A veces dices cosas que no comprendo, pero esta vez comparto la sensación, Wade─ sonrió Anarky detrás de su máscara.  
─Oh pero qué hermosa reunión, me siento en familia chicas, ansioso por traer una horda de demonios que despedace la Liga de la Justicia; pero deben saber que temo porque el plan pueda irse de control ¿Ya pensaron en las posibles, no? No quiero decirles que se los advertí luego de que suceda lo que en el peor de los casos mi intuición dice que va a suceder─ opinó el pistolero.

─Buena duda─ respondió Megan, lista para explicarle con mucha buena onda y alegría, los vectores de fuga en el plan, y los planes alternativos a las posibles fallas del plan, así como tácticas terciarias.  
─Ah, bien, sí, tú explícale que yo iré a tomarme un café─ asintió Anarky.  
─Voy a querer uno descafeinado y servido por el narrador de nuestra historia─ agregó Deadpool en petición.  
─A veces siento que tu discurso pertenece a una ficción─ dijo A negando con la cabeza.  
─Y ese "pertenece a una ficción" ¿acaso no pertenece a una ficción, Lara?─ anexó Megan seducida por la desviación del tema.  
─Ah, buen punto, me tienen agarrada esta vez─ se rindió Lonnie notando lo cansada que tenía la mente de tanto trabajo, hasta dejó un punto débil en su afirmación y no pudo negarle la razón a la verdosa pelirroja.

La Liga de la Justicia estaba en aprietos, con sus propios problemas internos entre miembros ahora debía lidiar un una amenaza que no se esperaban, que los golpearía por sorpresa. Demonios. Sería el momento de flaqueza perfecto en tal agrupación de justicieros como para que Anarky pudiese atrapar a Batman desprevenido; para él, el hombre murciélago representaba mayores problemas que Superman o la Mujer Maravilla, o todos los demás juntos, pues veía en Batman el estratega que en nadie más llegó a considerar un rival tan persistente.

Y la hora de la verdad llegó. Deadpool dentro de la máquina, en posición. Megan en los ordenadores, en posición; y Anarky manipulando las variables alquímicas, preparado para todo.  
─¡Contemplad, compañeros míos, la milagrosa maravilla del cuerpo de Wade Wiston Wilson! ¡Su existencia es una prueba contra toda Moral del Método! ¡Contra toda Voluntad de Verdad! ¡Porque los órganos no son una causa de sí mismos, y lo que es vida es potente llevado a sus límites!─ exclamó el subversivo en son de inspiración, buscando alentar ese glorioso momento. ─Ina nana Elenu su'wussuru-uh, Ebebu; Zunu-mitu parassu alakku, Amna Simtinm ¡Agairuk…!─ dio inicio al conjuro previo que daría pie al no-Ritual. Megan mezcló rápidamente los algoritmos de un ordenador con otro, inició sesión de los turbomotores, y en un practicado paso a paso se sincronizó con las maniobras chamánicas de Lonnie hasta generar el efecto esperado.  
─Ahora recemos porque le vaya bien a Wade─ pensó Megan viendo la potente energía fluir de todas partes hacia el cuerpo de Deadpool, su carne sería el sacrificio, pero no debía morir en el proceso.

¿Qué pasaría?

En ese momento Bruce Wayne se encontraba en la Baticueva detectando flujos electromagnéticos más que sospechosos, se había puesto manos a la obra enseguida se había percatado de tal bucle energético anormal en las cercanías.  
─¿Pasa algo, señor? Lo veo tenso, hace más de diez minutos que teclea como un desquiciado─ le interrogó Alfred al verle tan nervioso.  
─Alfred, prepara mis cosas, parece ser que tendremos acción en la noche; algo más allá de lo que la computadora puede detectar se está formando cerca de nuestra región, es una lógica que supera las lecturas binarias de los ordenadores─ explicó el millonario.

En el Atalaya John Zatara informaba a Superman de lo que su báculo percibía, no había tiempo que perder para Lonnie, Megan y Wade; si su plan no resultaba de primera, se verían atrapados en medio de varias emboscadas posibles de todos los justicieros disponibles a la vuelta.

─¡Wade…! ¡¿Sigues con vida, Wade?!─ preguntó a los gritos el subversivo de capucha roja.  
─¡Bastanteeee!─ respondió con alaridos de dolor de por medio el ex mercenario bastante arrepentido de su elección, pero no pudiendo retractarse en ese punto para semejante instancia, algo dentro de él lo obligaba a quedarse. Una convicción diferente a las que alguna vez manejaron sus huesos. ─¡Máximo esfuerzo!─ añadió ganando fuerzas desde lo más intenso de su vitalidad.


End file.
